


Nights in (the bath)

by thatdragonchic



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bisexual MacGyver, Boys In Love, Domestic Fluff, MacSheriff, bi mac, bi!mac, mac/jasper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatdragonchic/pseuds/thatdragonchic
Summary: Mac and Jasper both have had awful days





	Nights in (the bath)

The warm, sparkly pink water surrounded Jasper, his head leaning against the bathroom tile. Mac leans against the doorway, watching him a moment. He knocks lightly and Jasper doesn’t open his eyes, a smile faintly touching his lips.

“Heard you come in,” he admits. 

“You okay?”

“Long day.”

Mac moves to sit next to the bath, he undoes his shirt, lets it fall off his shoulders, rolls up the sleeves of his Henley. He lets his hand dip into the bath water, Jasper smiling a bit. 

“Tell me about it,” Mac says softly. 

“I don’t want to talk about it. How was your flight?”

“Long.”

“Tell me about it?”

“I had an op… and- oh my god, it was just the worst. But you know, bad guy being bad, I make something go boom, Jack says something stupid but he thinks it’s witty. Ended well enough, just tired and everything sucks.”

Jasper laughs, eyes fluttering open. “We’ve officially become that couple who’s totally on the same wave. I feel…. Like that.”

“I think we need junk food.”

Jasper laughs. “You always need Junk food.” Mac splashes him, watching Jasper giggle. He leans over, hand on his belly, kissing Jasper. Slow, loving. They relax into each other. 

“Mm… I think I’m done.”

“Bathing?” Mac whispers, and Jasper nods, kissing Mac again. 

“Probably would be more comfortable kissing on the couch.”

“Probably. I let whiskey in by the way.”

“Oh good, I haven’t seen him all day. He probably had a wonderful adventure.”

“Probably…”

“You don’t care.”

“No but you care. So I want to hear it,” Mac whispers.

Jasper leans over and kisses him, hair a damp from condensation. 

“Junk food will help,” Mac whispers and Jasper giggles, kissing him.

“Plain lo mein and tempura chicken please.”

“I loooove you, have I ever told you that?”

“I’m gonna hate you tomorrow.”

“Probably.”

“Actually, mexican, from that takeout place.”

“Mexican takeout?”

“Reallyyyy good.”

“Julius will be jealous, Jessie.”

“He never has to know.”

“Pizza? With fries.”

“Ooo I have chipotle ranch to go with.”

“Ugh, yum.”

“Burgers?”

“Chinese food.”

“Vicious, vicious circle.”

“I’ll drag you through it again and again.”

“There’s a diner, they deliver dessert too.”

“The one we went to a few months ago? That i really liked?”

“Mmhm.” 

“Gyros.”

“And fries.”

“With milk shakes.”

“Oh and that amazing raspberry cheesecake,” Jasper says dreamily. “Do it, I want a brownie milk shake.”

“Valid, I’m going to go put on comfortable clothes and order.”

“Ziti!”

“Should I just get one of everything?” Mac teases.

“Yes but don’t take me seriously!”

Mac laughs. “Do you want a cobb salad, southwest with chicken?”

“No, we said Junk Food!”

“You’re gonna hate me for real tomorrow!”

“Gyro, lamb gyro, and fries, and mozzerella sticks.”

“And ziti?”

“And ziti. We’ll share everything.”

“And shakes.”

“Yes.”

“That’s enough to feed a family, Jessie.”

“Omit the ziti.”

Mac laughs, moves back to kiss Jasper, then takes his shirt and goes to the bedroom, he pulls off his henley, replaces it with one of Jasper’s crop tops, and leaves his boxers on. He collapses on the bed, calling the place. Jasper soon joins him, Mac looking over to find him bare naked, grabbing a pair of tight boxers and his silk robe. 

“Hi hottie,” Mac teases. “I’m on hold with the place.”

“Busy night?”

“For a town of 4 people?”

“Shut up.” 

Mac laughs, tuning back in as the person on the other end picks up again. He orders their food, rolling off his stomach and into Jaspers arms. “Forty Five minutes,” he says, after hanging up. 

“Mm… lets get drunk, I want to be totally wasted.”

Mac laughs, looking up at him. “On what? The rose you have in the wine cooler?”

“Mmhm… or I have some vodka. You want Vodka?”

“I want to watch a movie. A trashy movie, or a romcom.”

“Devil wears prada- no, Julie and Julia.” 

“And you can get drunk after dinner if you really want to.”

“Mm… no, I don’t know anymore.”

Mac laughs, and Kisses Jasper’s cheek affectionately. “Mr. Sheriff, I love you more than anything in this world.” 

Jasper smiles, pulling him close and kissing him. “I love you more than that. You’re my whole world,” he coos, hand on Mac’s neck, turning his face, and kissing him deeply, lovingly. Mac smiles as they part, kissing him again. They startle a bit, parting as Whiskey jumps onto the bed, and curiously climbs between them. 

Mac hums. “That’s our cue to relocate to the couch.” he pauses. “With coffee.”

“Mm, Coffee sounds amazing. Let’s do coffee.”

“Let's do each other while the coffee makes.”

“Dirty.”

“You love me.”

“I love you… You’re so right, I love you.”

They giggle, kissing again. “I love you, how nice is that?”

“Butter… On the leftover baguette I have.”

“Yum…”

“I love butter.”

“I love you.”

“And butter.”

“Yes we love butter.”

“Butter is spectacular.”

“Let’s go have butter.”

“On the baguette babe.”

Jasper yanks him up, and they go to the kitchen. They wind up on the couch, with Julie and Julia starting, and spreading butter on baguettes, the Strawberry Champagne mac loved popped open, sipping from large cups. Funny how fast a night can turn around. 


End file.
